ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel's Avengers 2
Plot LEGO Marvel's Avengers 2 is a Sequel to the First LEGO Marvel's Avengers and it features Phase 3 and Content from Spider-Man Far From Home, Black Widow and The Eternals plus Content from the Remaining Movies of Phase 1 (Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2 and Thor). Availability Systems Playstation 4 XBOX One Nintendo Switch PC XBOX Scarlett Playstation 5 Release Date USA: June 20th 2020 Worldwide: June 29th 2020 Levels Level 1: Destiny Arrives Characters: Thor, Hulk and Loki Bosses: Thanos Level 2: Civil War Characters: Captain America, Iron Man (MK 46), Falcon, Spider-Man Bosses: Giant-Man, War Machine Level 3: Earth is Closed Characters: Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Wong (Infinity War), Bruce Banner, Spider-Man (Iron Spider) Bosses: Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian Level 4: Attack in Scotland Characters: Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Vision Bosses: Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive Level 5: The Search for Reality Stone Characters: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Mantis Bosses; Thanos Level 6: The Rescue of Doctor Strange Characters: Iron Man, Spider-Man (Iron Spider) Bosses: Ebony Maw Level 7: A Soul for a Soul Characters: Gamora, Thanos Bosses: N/A Level 8: Battle on Wakanda Characters: Black Panther, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, Groot, Hulkbuster, M'Baku, Rocket Raccoon, Thor (Stormbreaker) Bosses: Proxima Midnight Level 9: Dust and Blood Characters: Captain America, Thor (Stormbreaker), Black Widow (Infinity War), Black Panther, Hulkbuster Bosses: Corvus Glaive, Thanos Level 10: The Kree Skrull War Characters: Captain Marvel (90s), Goose, Nick Fury (90s), Talos, Yon Rogg Bosses: Skrull Spy, Talos, Yon Rogg Level 11: The Rescue of Tony Stark Characters: Tony Stark (Endgame), Nebula (Endgame) Level 12: Attack on Thanos Characters: Black Widow, Captain America (Endgame), Rocket Raccoon, Thor (Stormbreaker) Boss: Thanos (Injuried) Level 13: Visit at New Asgard Characters: Rocket Raccoon (Endgame), Hulk (Endgame), Thor (Endgame), Korg (Endgame), Miek (Endgame), Valkyrie (Endgame) Level 14: Time Heist Characters: Ant Man (Quantum Suit), Captain America (Quantum Suit/Endgame), Hulk (Professor Hulk), Tony Stark (S.H.I.E.L.D), Black Widow (Quantum Suit/Endgame), Rocket Raccoon (Quantum Suit/Endgame), War Machine (Quantum Suit and Endgame), Nebula (Quantum Suit and Endgame), Thor (Quantum Suit and Endgame), Hawkeye (Quantum Suit/Endgame) Bosses: Captain America (2012). Level 15: Attack on the Compund Characters: Ant Man, Captain America (Endgame/Mjolnir), Thor (Endgame), Hawkeye (Endgame), Hulk (Professor Hulk), Rocket Raccoon, Iron Man (MK 85), Nebula (Endgame). Bosses: Thanos (Armoured), Nebula (2014) Level 16: Avengers Assemble! Characters: Iron Man (MK 85), Rescue (Pepper Potts), Thor (Endgame Stormbreaker), Professor Hulk, Hawkeye (Endgame), Black Panther, Captain America (Stormbreaker and Mjolnir), War Machine (MK VII), Ant-Man, Wasp, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Doctor Strange, Iron Spider. Bosses: Thanos (2014) Enemies: Outriders, Sakaarans, Chituari Level 17: The Final Battle Characters: Iron Man (MK 85),Captain Ameirca (Mjolnir), Thor (Endgame- Stormbreaker), Ant-Man, Wasp, Spider-Man (Iron Spider), Captain Marvel (2023), Hawkeye Bosses: Thanos (2014) Side Levels I am Iron Man Characters: Iron Man (MK I, MK II, MK III), Pepper Potts Bosses: Iron Monger The Incredible Hulk Characters: Hulk, Betty Ross Bosses: Abomination Stark vs Hammer Characters: Iron Man (IV, V, VI), War Machine (MK I) The King of Thunder Characters: Thor, Jane Foster (Thor 1), Erik Selvig, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg Bosses: Destroyer, Laufey, Loki Rise of the Sorcerer Supreme Characters: Doctor Strange, Karl Mordo, Ancient One, Wong Bosses: Kaecilius, Dormammu Awesome Mix Vol 3 Characters: Star-Lord (GOTG Vol 2), Gamora (GOTG Vol 2), Drax (GOTG Vol 2), Groot (Vol 2), Rocket Raccoon (Vol 2), Yondu (Vol 2), Mantis (Vol 2), Nebula (Vol 2) Bosses: Taserface, Ego Homecoming Characters: Spider-Man (Homecoming) Bosses: The Shocker, Vulture Hela is it you looking for me? Characters: Thor (Ragnarok), Hulk (Ragnarok), Valkyrie, Loki (Ragnarok) Bosses: Surtur, Hulk (Gladiator), Hela Wakanda Forever Characters: Black Panther (Vibranium Suit), Okoye, Shuri, Zuri, Nakia Bosses: Ulysses Klaue, Erik Killmonger Quantum Realm Heist Characters: Ant-Man, Wasp, Hank Pym (Ant-Man and The Wasp/Quantum Realm) Bosses: Ghost Europe Against It (Post Game) Characters: Spider-Man (Far From Home, Stealth Suit), Mysterio (Far From Home) Bosses: Sandman, Hydro Man, Molten Man Characters Captain America: Variants (Classic, Golden Age, Civilian, Gym, Secret Empire, Scuba Suit, Pilot, Wild West, Cap-Wolf Stealth Suit, Infinity War, Endgame, Quantum Suit, 2012 Captain America, Old Steve Rogers) Falcon (Classic, Captain America) Crossbones Winter Soldier (Classic, Civil War, Prison, White Wolf, Infinity War) Stonekeeper (Red Skull) Helmut Zemo Peggy Carter (70s) Iron Man (Infinity War, Endgame, 2012 S.H.I.E.L.D, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, MK XLVI, XLVII, L, LXXXV, Hulkbuster Quantum Suit, Classic, Gold Armor) Pepper Potts (Rescue) Happy Hogan Morgan Stark Thor (Ragnarok, 2012, Infinity War, Stormbreaker, Endgame, Quantum Suit, Classic) Loki (Ragnarok, Infinity War, 2012) Hela (Classic) Fenris Wolf Skurge Odin Heimdall Sif Fandral Volstagg Hogun Valkyrie (Classic, Ragnarok) Jane Foster (Thor Grandmaster (Classic, Ragnarok) Hulk (Classic, Avengers Suit, Shirtless, Ultimate, Ragnarok, Infinity War, Hulkbuster, Professor Hulk, Quantum Suit) Korg Miek Thunderbolt Ross Black Widow (Classic, 2012, Age of Ultron, Ultimates, Civil War, Lagos, Infinity War, Endgame, Quantum Suit Iron Man 2) Hawkeye (Classic, 2012, Goliath, Age of Ultron, Ultimates, Civil War, Endgame, Ronin, Quantum Suit) Laura Barton Lila Barton Cooper Barton Vision Variant: (Human Disguise, Classic, West Coast Avengers, Jonas) Scarlet Witch (Lagos, Marvel Noir, All New All Different, Age of Ultron, Ultimates, Marvel Now Classic, Civil War, Infinity War) Black Panther (Classic, United Nations, Infinity War, Ultimates) Shuri Everett K Ross Okoye Nakia M'Baku Zuri W'Kabi Ulysses Klaue (Classic) Spider-Man (Classic, Homemade Suit Peter Parker, Iron Spider, Far From Home) Michelle Jones (Far From Home) Ned Leeds Liz Allen Vulture Shocker Mysterio Tinkerer War Machine (Mark IV, V, VI, VII, James Rhodes, Iron Patriot, Terrence Howard) Ant Man (Scott Lang, Fantastic Four, All-New Marvel NOW!, Ultimate First Upgraded Suit, Second Upgraded Suit, Third Upgraded Suit, Quantum Suit) Wasp (Hope Van Dyne (Ant Man and the Wasp) (Nadia Pym Wasp) Hank Pym (Young, Goliath, Wasp, Giant Man, Yellowjacket, Ant-Man Suit, Young Hank Pym, Quantum Suit) Janet Van Dyne (Young, Wasp, Quantum Realm Classic) Bill Foster Ghost Sonny Burch Cassandra Lang (Endgame, Stature, Stinger) Paxton Dave Luis Doctor Strange (Surgeon, Injured, Classic, New Avengers) Wong (Infinity War) Ancient One Karl Mordo (Classic) Christine Palmer Star Lord (GOTG Vol 2, Infinity War, Classic) Gamora (GOTG Vol 2, Infinity War, Young 2014, Comics) Drax (GOTG Vol 2, Infinity War, Comics) Groot (GOTG Vol 2, Ravager, Teen Groot, Classic) Rocket Raccoon (Vol 2, Infinity War, Endgame, Quantum Suit, Comics) Nebula (Vol 2, Infinity War, Endgame, Ravager Quantum Suit, Comics) Mantis (Vol 2, Comics) Yondu (Vol 2) Kraglin Howard the Duck Ego the Living Planet Taserface Ayesha Nick Fury (90s, 2012, Far From Home) Phil Coulson (90s, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) Captain Marvel (90's, Endgame, 2023, Ms Marvel ( Both Normal and Modern), Warbird, Binary) Maria Rambeau Monica Rambeau (Classic, Photon, Pulsar and Spectrum) Goose Talos Maria Hill (Comics) Eitri Ebony Maw Corvus Glaive Cull Obisidian Proxima Midnight Purchaseable Characters Zealot Clea Dormammu (Classic) Starhawk Aleta Charlie 27 Krugarr Meredith Quill Liz Toomes Cloak Dagger Sharon Carter Mar-Vell (Classic) Supreme Intelligence Minn-Erva Skrull Henchmen S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Howard Stark (70s, Old) Maria Stark Aunt May (MCU, Classic) Namor the Submariner Starfox (MCU) Doctor Druid Mockingbird Firebird Demolition Man Gilgamesh (Forgotten One) US Agent Sersi (The Eternals) Hercules Triathlon Silverclaw Justice Firestar Living Lightning Lionheart Wiccan Hulkling Speed Patriot Iron Lad Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Spider-Woman (Variants: Veranke, Classic, Jessica Drew) Luke Cage Daredevil Iron Fist Jessica Jones (Knightress, Jewel) Punisher Ghost Rider Elektra Kingpin Bullseye (Dark Avengers) Voyager Green Goblin (Norman Osborn, Iron Patriot) Moonstone (Ms Marvel) Toxic Doxie (Scarlet Witch) Ares Swordsman Tigra Moondragon Hellcat (Patsy Walker, MCU) Crystal (Ultimate, MCU, All New Inhumans, Age of Apocalypse) Black Bolt (MCU, Ultimate) Medusa (MCU, Ultimate) Karnak (MCU, Ultimate) Gorgon (MCU and Ultimate) Triton (MCU and Ultimate) Lockjaw (MCU and Ultimate) Noh-Varr (Marvel Boy, Protector) Quicksilver (Comics Classic, Avengers, Academy, Age of Ultron, X-Factor and DLC X-Men Film) Arachne (Spider-Woman, Madame Web Julia Carpenter) Jocasta Sandman (Classic) Rage Eric O Grady (Black Ant) Smasher Stan Lee Squirrel Girl Speedball Hyperion Captain Universe Darkhawk Stingray Machine Man Frigga Surtur Outrider Chituari Sakaarans Hydra Agent DLC Packs Purchaseable X-Men Dark Phoenix Level Pack Characters (Cyclops, Mystique, Professor X, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Jean Grey (X-Men Uniform, Dark Phoenix), Storm, Beast, Magneto, Selene, Red Lotus, Vuk) Bosses: Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix), Vuk Classic Fantastic Four DLC Level Pack Characters: Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing, Human Torch, Silver Surfer Bosses: Dr. Doom, Mole Man, Galactus Deadpool 2 Level Pack Characters: Deadpool (Classic, X-Force), Cable (Classic, X-Force), Domino (Classic), Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Deadpool 1), Colossus (Deadpool 2, X-Men, Phoenix Five, All New All Different, Classic), Firefist. Bosses; Cable, Firefist New Mutants Level Pack Characters: Sunspot (Classic, New Mutants Classic, Avengers), Wolfsbane (Classic, X-Force), Magik (Classic, Phoenix Five), Mirage (Valkyrie, Classic), Cecilia Reyes (Classic), Cannonball (Classic, X-Force, Avengers) Bosses: Unknown Villain, Demon Bear Free DLC Packs X-Men Character Pack Characters (Professor X (Patrick Stewart, James Mccavoy), Cyclops (Movies, Classic, Phoenix Five, X-Force, X-Factor, Tye Sheridan), Jean Grey (Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, Marvel Girl, Sophie Turner, Movie), Polaris, Nightcrawler, Wolverine (Classic, Movie, Death (Horseman of Apocalypse) Old Man Logan, X-Force, Weapon X, New Avengers), Storm (Classic, Movies, Avengers), Sunfire (Uncanny Avengers), Beast, Havok, Iceman (Movie, Days of Future Past), Angel (Archangel, Movie), Longshot, Psylocke (X-Force, Olivia Munn), Jubilee, Emma Frost (Phoenix Five), Dazzler (A-Force, Classic, 1980s, Mojoverse,) Bishop, Forge, Gambit, Rogue (Movies, Avengers Unity Division), Shadowcat (Movies,Sprite, Ariel, Star Lord Kitty Pryde, Excalibur) Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Characters (Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Toad, Avalanche Pyro, Blob) X-Men Villains Pack Characters: Apocalypse, Mr Sinister. Big Hero 6 Pack Characters (Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Fredzilla, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax) Into the Spider-Verse Level Pack Characters (Miles Morales (Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse), Spider-Man (Into the Spider-Verse), Spider Gwen (Into the Spider Verse), Noir Spider-Man (Into the Spider-Verse), Peni Parker (Into the Spider-Verse), Sp//Dr, Spider-Ham (Into the Spider Verse) Bosses: Prowler, Dr Octopus (Olivia Octavius), Kingpin (Into the Spider-Verse)